


Without Fear

by teenwolfsux



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie's a baker, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Frank Kaspbrak, Happy Ending, M/M, SHIP CHARACTERS NOT ACTORS, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, break up but not between reddie heck no never, this is just a happy fic no hearts hurt here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfsux/pseuds/teenwolfsux
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has everything he thinks he's ever wanted but then he meets one Richie Tozier and suddenly he's not so sure.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic but this dumb idea just popped into my head during finals week and could literally not do anything else until I wrote it out. All mistakes are my own!
> 
> Title is taken from Dermot Kennedy's album, it doesn't exactly reflect this fic I just think its great.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

At twenty-four years old Eddie was extremely proud of himself. In just the six years that he had moved away from home, away from his overbearing mother, away from the dead-end town and only people he’d known his whole life, he had managed to accomplish his biggest dreams. 

  1. ~~Move to New York.~~
  2. ~~Graduate from a Culinary Arts program.~~
  3. ~~Open and successfully manage a bakery.~~



In addition, he lived in a nice apartment that he was finally able to afford and he had been dating his boyfriend Noah for almost 7 months now. 

His life back in Maine was less than suboptimal, if there was even such a thing, it was sub-suboptimal. 

When Eddie was fourteen his mother dragged him from doctor to specialist _insisting_ that her son was sick. He wasn’t. She made him believe it for a few months, until he actually caught bronchitis and overheard his doctor reprimanding his mother for drugging her child. How he remained in her custody, he’ll never know. 

When he was thirteen she caught him trying to bake blueberry muffins, she belittled him for being interested in such “girly things” but refused to let him join any school clubs or sports. She then proceeded to throw out every bit of butter, baking powder, sugar, flour, and any other ingredient that she deemed necessary for baking. He didn’t eat butter for three years.

When Eddie was seventeen he came out to his mother as gay. She cried and cried and told him it was a phase, “Don’t worry Eddiebear, I heard about a place where misaligned children go to be fixed. See I told you. You’ve always been sick”. Eddie did go to camp that winter. All the teenagers rolling their eyes as priests sprinkled holy water at them and attempted to “pray the gay away”. Eddie came home with a smile, he was littered with hickeys and had gotten a handjob from Oliver with the pretty eyes and pouty lips. 

When Eddie was twelve his parents divorced. His father tried so hard to rip Eddie from his mother, take Eddie with him, but she had a tourniquet-like grip on him and took it all the way to court stating that his father had abused them. This couldn’t have been further from the truth. Frank Kaspbrak was the kindest, most genuine person Eddie knew. The day his father left, Eddie was forced to watch from his upstairs window, with tears streaming down his face as his father stared up at him mirroring his expression to a T. 

They lost touch, or rather his mother purposely kept Eddie from his father. Eddie hadn’t heard from him in years, he’d really thought he had forgotten about him, just as his mother implied everytime he asked. It wasn’t until one afternoon of sheer luck brought him face to face with the mailman.

“Hey kid! Hand these to your mom for me”, he said. Eddie noticed a letter addressed to him, in neat handwriting, he also noticed there was no return address, he folded it and slid it into his pocket before heading inside.

“Ma here’s the mail”, watching her snatch it from his hands and flip through it at lightning speed.

“Is this all? There wasn’t anything else?”, she asked, and Eddie shook his head. 

He stepped into his ensuite bathroom, locking it, grateful that at least he had his own bathroom for privacy, turned on the shower, and sat on the floor with his back to the door. He opened the letter and immediately felt his throat tighten.

_Eddie,_

_On the off chance that this letter actually reaches you I’d like to say Happy Birthday. In just a couple of weeks you’ll be 17 and in just one short year you’ll be graduating. I am so proud of you for how far you’ve come. You’ve always been the joy of my life and there’s not one day that goes by that I don’t think about you and pray for your wellbeing. I hope that you continue to be the strong and bright boy I remember you as. Call me 5518546598._

_Love and miss you always,_

_Dad._

The tears rolling down his cheeks in that moment rivaled the ones from the day his father left. Eddie gathered himself, turned off the shower, and went back downstairs to the company of his mother. 

“Ma I’m going to the library for a bit, some studying I have to do”.

“Oh Eddie its so late, just go on up to your room and study there”

“Ma it’s 4:45 I’ll be fine, I’ll be back in a couple of hours”, replied Eddie as he made his way through the front door, his mother screaming at him to “get back”, but Eddie had learned to tune her out over the years. 

Eddie didn’t really have any studying to do but there was a payphone right outside the library and since his mother refused to let a 16-year old have a cellphone he was left with no choice. He pushed the quarters through the slot and with a tremble dialed the number he had already memorized. 

“Hello” a voice said on the other end. His eyes burned with tears threatening to spill, because the voice was unmistakably that of his fathers.

“Hi Dad, it’s me Eddie,” he uttered, barely above a whisper.

“Eddie”

He’s not sure what happened, or who started, but all he knows is that both of them were sobbing and aside from the pang of sadness he felt in his chest he couldn’t have been happier in that moment.

Ever since that day, Eddie went to that payphone every single time he could sneak away and he would talk to his Dad for hours. When he finally did get a cellphone he couldn’t even use it to contact his dad just in case his mother checked the statements. Turns out Eddie’s suspicions had been right, his father had written him countless letters ever since the day he left. He told him all about his hopes and dreams, his plan for after highschool, and his father did nothing but cheer him on. When Eddie told him he was gay, his father stayed silent for a moment, and Eddie feared this would be their last conversation; but then he said, “I wish I could give you a hug right now”, and Eddie cried into the phone despite being in public.

The following year when he broke the news to his mother that he would not be attending the University of Maine, and he would indeed be moving to New York and attending a culinary arts school, she sobbed and screamed obscenities at him. She claimed New York was dirty, and while he agreed it definitely wasn’t clean he’d gladly contract hepatitis before staying in this house with her any longer. She claimed the food industry was not something he wanted to get into, it was for girls and sissies and Eddie felt his blood boiling his literal skin off.

He couldn’t take it anymore, “SHUT UP” he shouted, “I’m leaving and I’m going to New York and that’s final, I’m gay and that’s final, I will become a pastry chef and I’ll be a damn good one too and there’s nothing you can say or do that will make me want to stay in this house a moment longer than I need to” he seethed.

She wore a horrified expression and Eddie almost felt bad right until she started spewing hatred and filth right back at him. The night before he left she called the police on him.

“My son’s been hiding drugs in his room, please restrain him officers” she said, feigning calm and innocence as the cops searched high and low for the “drugs”. 

The only drugs found were his multivitamins, since he’d thrown out every medication she’d given him since he was fourteen, “Good luck kid” mumbled one of the officers on their way out. 

Eddie left in the morning before she could even wake up, getting on a one-way plane ride to New Jersey. His dad met him at the airport and for the first time in years Eddie received a real hug. Eddie stayed with his father for two weeks, before he drove him to New York and helped him move into his dorm. Eddie refused but his dad insisted on paying for his dorm through his whole program, even though Eddie had a scholarship. 

Now, they speak on the phone almost every day, and at least once a month they take turns and visit each other. He also helped Eddie change his phone service so his mother couldn’t track him. They never spoke of her, and Eddie never wanted to. After the years of emotional abuse, making Eddie believe he was sick, overbearing parenting, and refusal of letting him leave her he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. It took him nearly two years to shake the panic attacks and even though he was aware his “asthma” period was a lie, he still kept an inhaler buried deep in his closet, so that when he feels the need to use it by the time he gets to it, he no longer actually needs it. 

Despite all the help, Eddie had to work hard. He worked endless shifts as a waiter at a diner, and managed a paid internship at a boujee downtown restaurant. When he graduated he moved in with Stan, who he met the day Eddie dropped an entire 4 layer cake on the pavement. His boss was pissed but Stan simply helped him clean it all up, and afterwards called him, “a fucking loser”. Stanley was the first real friend Eddie ever had and he was extremely grateful for him. Then he met Beverly, on their first day working at an uptight French restaurant. Eddie absolutely loved her the moment she handed him a plate of pancakes murmuring “shortstack”, while trying to contain her laughter. He broke down with her and they’ve been best friends ever since. They shared similar goals and interests and when Eddie had finally bought a space, a rundown bodega sandwiched between a deli and a brunch bar, he asked Beverly to manage and run it with him and she delightfully agreed.

It was hard. Turning an old bodega into a bakery was really fucking hard, and no matter what they sprayed it with they couldn’t get rid of the faint smell of cigarettes, and rotten milk. The actual kitchen took the longest to build since it was from the ground up. They went for a rustic chic theme, covering the walls with odd shelves and knick knacks. A couple of white-washed wood tables and chairs adorned the empty space, pendant lights hung from above, plants squeezed into corners. Their storefront was made from mismatched wood planks with the name “No Fear Bakery” embedded in the middle. The name took them the longest to come up with but once they had finally met all the codes and regulations and the inspector said they were in the green, they realized they’d just put their life savings into this and rather than being scared, they were giddy with excitement, hence the name. 

The place still reeked for weeks. 

At first it was just him and Bev, and then he convinced Stanley to help them because he had a quickbooks certification and was actually really fucking good at accounting and neither Eddie nor Beverly knew whether they were making any profit or not. Then Stanley quit his day job and joined them full time at the bakery because he accidentally fell in love with baking, he was really good at making intricate patterns on crusts and breads, and truth be told they paid better. Bev focused on teaching Stan everything she knew, and Stan taught Eddie how to balance their books. 

A couple months after opening they started gaining popularity and had a skyrocket increase in customers which meant more work. They ended up hiring Ben, a recent grad from the same school Eddie had attended looking for his big break. The kid was magic and the whole team thought so too. Beverly especially took a liking to him… they’d been dating ever since. 

They had a good dynamic going on, they were happy.

Currently, it’s 9:47 on a Saturday morning and the line of customers wraps around the corner deli. On Saturdays they all arrive at five a.m. and alongside their usual pastries they bake a variety of breads: banana bread, sourdough, ciabatta, pumpernickel, broa, and so many others. They open at seven on the dot, and don’t stop selling until they run out, and they always run out. 

So to say Eddie is proud of himself and how far he’s come is an understatement. 

The line winds down around 2 pm. They have two loaves of sourdough and one of rye left. They have four rurki’s, five chocolate chip cookies, and two cinnamon rolls still in their display case. Ben’s in the back cleaning the kitchen while Stan sweeps the front. Bev’s counting the register and Eddie is uploading another successful Saturday picture to their instagram, they’re closed Sundays and Mondays. He hears the front door jingle and looks up to see Bill walk in with Mike and one other guy trailing. Beverly immediately shouting “BILL!”, and leaning across the counter to give him a hug. Eddie and Stan crossing the small space to greet them as well. 

“Hey Ed-die, it’s bee- en a while,” says Bill, his stutter ever present. Now that he thinks about it, it had been a while. A couple months even?

“Bill hey, yeah I’m sorry I’ve been busy, but what’s the occasion for blessing me with your presence?”

“O-Oh I promised Au-dra I’d bring her a snack b-because she’s mad about having to work late t-today”.

“Holy shit, you finally popped your balls in and asked her out?” Eddie exclaimed, and the guy standing next to Bill chuckled.

“Y-yeah, been about three weeks”, Eddie smiled at him. “This is Richie by the way ”, he added nodding his head towards the man. He was tall, pale, and had a full head of dark curly locks. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Eddie” extending a hand.

“I’m sorry, did you just fucking introduce him as Richie” interrupted Beverly. “Apologies Eddie, this here is dickhead” she corrected with the biggest smile on her face. “And he’s the biggest pain in my ass” 

“That’s not what your mom said last night”, countered Richie, Eddie immediately grateful there was no one else in the shop but them. 

“Well that’s a little fucking rude considering we buried her thirteen years ago” she cringed, “Have I ever told you, you’re disgusting”. 

He laughed, “All the time baby” reaching out and pinching her cheek. Richie oozed confidence and that made him quite attractive to Eddie, if he was being honest. 

“Rich this is Eddie, he’s the owner of this fine establishment, and my best friend” She said smiling with an arm around Eddie, “Wait, let me go get Ben”.

Bill was now talking to Stan and Mike while Eddie was left to the company of Richie. 

“So dickhead Richie can I get you anything? It’s on the house.” Now that they were face to face he could see the freckles splattered across Richie’s nose and high on his cheekbones, he also had little crescent marks on the side of his nose probably from glasses. 

“I’ll take a cookie and your number please”, he said coyly. Eddie felt his cheeks heating up as he turned away to hide it by putting two cookies in a baggie, but he was pretty sure Richie saw though, because he was smiling from ear to ear. He had a pretty mouth and… there went Eddie’s mind again straight to the gutter. 

“How about two cookies and a polite not interested?” replied Eddie handing over the cookies. 

Bev chose that moment to come out with Ben. 

She took one look at Eddie and said, “Aw Richie what the fuck not cool”.

Bill instantly turned at Bev’s reprimand, took a look at Eddie and another at Richie who was now holding his hands up in peace. “Beep beep Richie, we’ve been h-here for a-all of five minut-tes and you alre-eady hit on him”

“I’m sorry okay. He’s wearing fucking overalls for christ sake”, stated Richie.

“And?”, said Eddie defensively. 

Richie replied, “They’re adorable”, and Eddie was blushing yet again. 

…

Once home, Eddie showered scrubbing away the sweat from the day. He plopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on to some Futurama reruns. He picked up his phone and dialed Noah, who answered on the fourth ring. 

**“Hello”**

“Hey babe I’m home, are you gonna come over later?”

**“Oh, um I‘m actually at the park with my little sister so I don’t think I’ll be able to see you tonight”**

“The park, I could meet you there. It's really nice out, I even walked home today.”

**“Yeah it’s a good day, but we’re actually leaving soon, I promised her ice cream and a movie”**

“What movie, maybe we can all watch it together”

**“Um, I actually think it’s just going to be us two today, you know like a sibling day, I’m sorry Eddie”.** At this point Eddie knew he was using her as an excuse to not see him. He’d been doing that as of late, and Eddie had no real clue as to why. He thought their relationship was going well enough. 

“No it’s fine I get it, I just thought since we haven’t really seen each other in a few days, you’d wanna hang out”

**“Maybe tomorrow?”**

“Okay, sure we’ll have dinner and then maybe you can stay?” he asked hopefully.

**“Yeah, I’ll stay. I’ve gotta go but I’ll see you tomorrow”**

“Alrighty bye.”

He and Noah had met on grindr a couple months back when they were bored and looking for some pleasure. They got along really well and after their third hookup, they decided to take it further. It was really great at first, they spent most of their free time together. Eddie thought he was really sweet and cute with wavy light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was a little weird, but so was Eddie. Noah was very particular about his belongings and thus would never leave anything at Eddie’s and he became very fussy when he touched his things. Eddie once tried to wear his shirt to lounge around in, but it was snatched out of his hands before he could even think about it. Despite this, they got along really well. Eddie knew his friends liked Noah, but he also knew they weren’t crazy about him.

They had a fight about a month or two ago, it was more of an argument really. Eddie thought that Noah would’ve moved on, like he did because it was dumb, but he seems to be fixated on it. 

His phone buzzed with a notification of a new group chat.

**Loserz Club**

[Bevvie]: ookay so drinks at 8?

[Bevvie]: Ben n I are down

[Bill]: sure 

[Unknown]: fuck yes

[Mike]: Sure sounds like fun.

[Unknown]: punctuation unnecessary mike

[Stan]: Yeah ok where?

[Mike]: You’re stupid.

[Eddie]: mm idk guys

[Bevvie]: c’mon Eddie u havnt hung out with us in ages

[Bevvie]: i miss u

[Bevvie]: u can bring noah

[Unknown]: where’s ben, release him marsh 

[Bill]: yeah Eddie we miss u

[Bevvie]: he’s in the shower ;)

[Stan]: ew no Noah’s lame

[Stan]: sorry Eddie luv you xx 

[Bevvie]: how about drinks and bowling?

[Eddie]: fuck off stanley

[Eddie]: fine i’ll come, no noah, just me and my superb bowling skills

[Bill]: oh no

[Ben]: hey guys

[Ben]: jesus bev you did not seriously just suggest bowling to eddie

[Bevvie]: sorry

[Unknown]: bowlings for losers

[Stan]: welcome to the club Richie

[Eddie]: see u guys at 8 

[Stan]: damnit

Eddie was going for one simple reason. He dominated at bowling. He didn’t even find out until he was twenty-two. Playing against new people was fun, and he really, really liked showing off. He decided on a nap yet, as soon as he let his eyes flutter close he received another notification.

**Unknown**

[Unknown]: so it seems like I got your number after all :)

Eddie stared at the message, rolling his eyes, saving the number to his contacts. It’d been a while since anyone had blatantly flirted with him like Richie, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

[Eddie]: yea i guess u did

[Richie]: soooo i just wanted to apologize if i made u feel uncomfortable back at the bakery

[Richie]: i literally could not help myself, im sorry

[Richie]: i understand if u don’t wanna talk to me just tell me to piss off

[Eddie]: its okay, we can be friends 

[Richie]: THANK GOD

[Eddie]: how were the cookies?

[Richie]: oh my god, they were so fucking delicious jesus Eddie 

[Richie]: thnx u so much btw

[Eddie]: yay glad to hear I still got it

[Richie]: oh you definitely got it…

[Richie]: ANYWAYS bill says ur rlly good at bowling 

[Eddie]: good… yeah sure I’m good

[Richie]: well I’m “good” too

[Richie]: probs better than you :)

[Eddie]: bet

[Richie]: bet

[Eddie]: what are we betting?

[Richie]: lunch?

[Eddie]: yea ok, i like steak btw 

[Eddie]: just saying

[Eddie]: see u tonight 

…

Eddie had two drinks in his system, and they were about to begin the game. Richie had been talking trash all night, “You don’t know what’s about to hit ya and neither do these pins” along with an absurd amount of your mom jokes. Eddie just rolled his eyes and replied with, “I’ll believe it when I see it”. They were left for last by the rest of the group. When it was Richie’s turn, he sauntered up to the lane, swung his hand back and rolled. Eddie scoffed. He had no technique, Eddie had this in the bag.

_9 pins down!_

_Spare!_

“Good luck Eds, you’ll need it”. Eddie lined up his shot, rolled, and he was so sure of himself, he turned around, arms open, “C’mon bitchy gotta try harder than that”

“It’s Richie you asshole”

_Strike!_

“YEAH, that’s my best friend! Suck it Tozier”, Bev cheered, pulling Eddie in for a hug.

“Oh this is gonna be fun”, announced Richie.

It was the last round and Eddie led by 3 points, 284. Richie was actually really good, but Eddie would never admit it. 

Richie’s turn was up. Their friends, ever the assholes, had kept putting drinks in their hands as the night went on, which had them a bit unsteady. 

Richie rolled.

_5 pins down!_

_3 pins down!_

Smirking he said, _“_ Not my best, but I doubt you can do better _”._

“Watch me” he replied, chugging the rest of his drink.

Eddie rolled.

_6 pins down!_

_Spare!_

  
  


**Winner**

**EDUARDO!**

_Total:_

_Beverly hills 117_

_Ben Ten 102_

_magic Mike 145_

_Billy Boy Cyrus 138_

_cantSTANdbowling 97_

_Trashmouth 289_

_Eduardo 294_

“Thank fuck it’s over” sighed Stanley.

“Hey just because you suck doesn’t mean you get to be rude”, replied Ben.

“Shut up Ben you bet against me”, objected Eddie. “but also, can you drive me home Ben...please”

“Good game Eds, I finally found a worthy opponent”

“Maybe next time you’ll get closer”, teased Eddie.

“I refuse to be invited to that”, Stan complained.

Once home Eddie crawled into bed and fell asleep within minutes, letting the alcohol and the thrill of winning soothe him to sleep. 

…

The following week was quite hectic for Eddie work wise. As July came to an end, wedding season peaked. They were taking orders left and right, they even had to turn some away. They all stayed past closing just to accommodate, but thankfully the week was winding down. 

On the other hand, Eddie had finally sat down with Noah and together they discussed issues they were having, and were now thankfully in a better place.

Richie followed through on his bet, promising Eddie lunch on Monday. They’d been exchanging more texts, mostly from Richie’s side, with random pictures and jokes, and Eddie accepted them with a smile. He didn’t really know Richie much, but the little that he did know confirmed that he was a loudmouthed dumbass who enjoyed making those around him happy. 

Unrelenting rain forced Eddie to take an uber home. A message from his dad had him immediately worried. It read:

[Dad]: call me when you get home

His dad answered just as he was sliding his key in. “Hey Dad, is everything okay?”

**“What? Yes why wouldn’t it be?”**

“Oh”

**“Can we switch to facetime I want your opinion on something”** , his Dad smiling as usual. **“I got Vanessa an anniversary gift and I just wanted to see what you thought?”**. Frank and Vanessa had been dating for almost four years. Eddie really liked her and he could see how much they cared for one another, his Dad had even mentioned planning to remarry, and Eddie supported him wholeheartedly. 

“Oh god, what is it?”

With another smile, his Dad flipped the camera to show the cutest little brown cocker spaniel, wagging its tail and trying to sniff out the camera.

**“His name is Dracula, I felt bad changing it.”**

“He’s absolutely perfect, I love him”

**“So you don’t think it’s too much?”**

“She’s going to love it, believe me” 

They talked for a little longer, before Eddie had to give in for a nap, and coincidentally so did Dracula.

As soon as Monday 12 p.m. hit Richie was blowing up his phone. In the time it took Eddie to change clothes, Richie had texted him 7 times, and he had 2 missed calls. On the third call Eddie answered, “Richie what the fuck”.

“Rise and shine princess, about goddamn time”

“Jesus”

“Actually it’s Richie”

…

Eddie had no clue where they were going, he just walked aimlessly next to Richie making idle chit chat. They finally stopped in front of a Japanese BBQ place.

“You said steak, so I thought why not eat your weight in it”. They sat at a table with a small grill between them. 

“So, apart from being a terrible bowler what else do you do?”

Richie begins, “Well let’s see, Mondays and Wednesdays I host book club, Thursdays I go horseback riding, Sundays I crash Bill’s dates and the rest of the week is solely dedicated to your mom”.

“If you actually knew her, you’d know that’s in poor taste”

“If she’s anything like you, I doubt that”

Eddie rolled his eyes but deep down he was kind of flattered, “Seriously though, what do you do, you seem to always be running around.”

“I’m a teacher”

“That’s...yeah that makes sense, running your mouth all day, I see it”, Eddie replied. He could vividly imagine Richie standing in front of a classroom, talking nonsense for hours on end. Their food arrived, and they listened to the waitress’ instructions on how to cook them. “How’d you get into teaching?”

“Originally, I was a chem major. My second year, I started tutoring for some extra money, turns out I was a natural. I actually really enjoyed it so I ended up double majoring chem and education”

“Oh so you’re not as dumb you pretend to be”

“And you’re not nearly as nice as you pretend to be either”, he said through a smile.

Lunch with Richie was really nice. Eddie was having fun, it’d been a while since he did something like this, maybe Bev would want to grab lunch sometime. Then Eddie thought back to Noah and how they hadn’t been on a date in a really long time, or maybe ever. 

Richie was sweet, and he made Eddie laugh every three minutes, especially when Eddie was sipping on his iced tea. “How do you know Bill?” he asked.

“We were friends through highschool, lost touch when we graduated, I stayed in our hometown but ultimately it was too much, I transferred colleges about a year later, and we reconnected a few years back. I went to one of Mike’s shows and- .”

“Wait Mike’s show?”

“Oh yeah, Mike was in a band. They were really really terrible, but you know unconditional love and support for your friends or whatever”

“Do you think if I ask he’ll play me a song?”

“God I hope not. I think he’s banned from music”

“Now I reeeeally want to hear him”

In the end Richie told Eddie all about reconnecting with Bill at one of Mike’s shows, and how they became inseparable since. Eddie retold the stories of how he met Beverly and Stanley and Richie was in tears from the laughter. Richie had met Beverly years back as well, before Eddie even knew her, apparently it was during Bill and Bev’s _will they won’t they_ phase. It was pure coincidence that Eddie had never met Richie, but then again Eddie had only known Mike for a couple months and he rarely hung out with Bill because he was always occupied with something else, or primarily _someone_ else.

Eddie learned a lot about Richie. He taught highschool chemistry to sophomores and juniors. He noticed how Richie gesticulated wildly with his hands when he was talking, and Eddie found it sort of endearing. Eddie could tell his excitement about a new school year coming up, he was given permission to make his own unique curriculum instead of using the state-approved one. Richie had a pet rabbit named Coco, with an accompanying album full of pictures on his phone. 

They decided to get dessert across the street, to which Richie sang praise about their brownies.

“I can make better ones”, claimed Eddie.

“Bet”

“I’m thinking Italian next time”

“Eddie spaghetti you sure are confident in your brownie baking skills”

“Ew don’t call me that”

“Whatever you say spaghetti man”

Richie asked if Eddie had any plans for the rest of the day, and when Eddie said no, Richie dragged him to the Target across town. Apparently Richie was given a gift card to spend on classroom supplies because administration claimed his classroom “lacked artistic expression”.

Where the hell was that when Eddie was in highschool? His classrooms looked more like filing rooms than anything else. They spent the rest of the afternoon goofing off, and throwing random sticker sheets and scientifically incorrect posters into the shopping cart.

…

It became a habit over the next few weeks. Richie would bet Eddie something, and then they’d go out for lunch and the winner would pay. So far they’d been to an italian diner, a taco truck which was Eddie’s personal favorite, and a burger place.

Richie had been back at work for two weeks though, and Eddie found himself actually missing his company. Today, he texted Stan and he agreed to come over and bring icecream and his netflix password, which Eddie already secretly had. He brought over Ben & Jerry’s half baked and cherry garcia pints. “What the hell I’m already logged in, I guess I forgot to log out last time”

“Oh I guess so”

**Richie**

[Richie]: are you eating lunch alone like a loser?

[Eddie]: no im not u

[Eddie]: 1 image

[Richie]: are you cheating on me with stan

[Eddie]: what can I say he treats me better

[Eddie]: and he lets me use his netflix

[Richie]: does he know that

[Eddie]: no comment

[Richie]: im telling

[Richie]: oh brb gtg ttyl shaping young minds

“So Stan”, Eddie starts.

“Whatever it is the answer’s no”

“So you don’t have a massive crush on Mike?” He’d notice, maybe because they were obvious, or maybe because Eddie was paying attention but he noticed. The endless glances from Stanley in Mike’s direction. How Stan somehow always managed to end up close to him or next to him. “What!”, his head spun so fast it might as well have screwed off.

“Are you really gonna sit here and tell me no?” he paused the movie before replying.

“Is it obvious?” Eddie mentally high-fived himself.

“You fucking giggled last week, I’ve been friends with you for what five years? I’ve never once heard you giggle”

“I did not”

“Not to mention you’ve been doing your hair all funky”

Eyes widened, “Funky how?” Eddie reached over and messed his hair up and then took a picture of him. “That is not what it looks like”

“You know, it’s mutual right?”

“What do you mean?”

“He looks at you the same way”

“You think so?”

“He was staring at you so hard last week I thought you were going to combust, plus he brings you overpriced coffee every time he’s free”, Eddie swears everytime he hears the bakery door jingle it’s just Mike walking in with a smile and a coffee for “Is Stan here?”

Stan’s eyes were closed but he had a small smile on his lips and a rosy tinge on his cheeks.

“You know Mike was in a band?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, apparently he really sucked though, so I wouldn’t bring it up” Eddie said through a laugh.

“How do you even know that?”

“Richie told me”

“On one of your many dates”

“Not dates”

“Allow me to call you out on some bullshit, since you just harassed me for ten minutes. It’s blatantly obvious that you and Richie like each other, why are you torturing yourself. This thing with Noah isn’t going anywhere”

“You don’t know that”

“Answer me this then, do you see a future with him?”

“I-” Eddie didn’t know. He wanted so hard to believe his relationship with Noah was perfect, but the truth was Eddie was seeing the cracks more and more often with each passing day, and it hurt. He liked Noah, but he recognizes that liking someone isn’t enough for a relationship. He liked Stan but he wasn’t swapping spit with him. 

Noah’s kind and sweet but he never seems to have any time for Eddie. Except Eddie constantly sees him on social media out and about, and it just cuts deeper into Eddie. The first time he brought it up Noah got defensive, the second time he called Eddie a liar, so he really isn’t sure if he’ll bring it up a third. 

And then there was Richie. 

Richie who gave him all his attention, which was hard because Richie had ADHD and never seemed to be still, except when he was with Eddie. Beverly even mentioned so, and he hated to admit it, but damnit Bev was always right. 

Richie was smart and caring, and so very passionate about everything he did. Although Eddie was aware Richie had a crush on him, Richie never crossed the line, always respected his boundaries, and the fact that Eddie did indeed have a boyfriend.

Not to mention Richie’s hands. Dear God Eddie could wax poetic about Richie’s hands. Long nimble fingers, neatly trimmed fingernails, wildly gesticulating hands. The time Beverly painted Richie’s nails in an array of colors and Eddie had to force himself to look away, because he just owned it so well.

But just like Richie respected Eddie, Eddie respected himself, he respected Richie, and he respected Noah. 

So back to Stan’s question, did Eddie see a future with Noah? Eddie promised himself long ago when he first moved out and was able to get away from the hands of his manipulative mother and his depressing childhood that he would never under any circumstance allow himself to feel unhappy ever again. 

The problem was Eddie wasn’t currently unhappy per se. He was feeling more annoyed than anything. 

“I don’t know Stan… why don’t you like Noah?” Nobody had ever blatantly told Eddie they didn’t like Noah but he knew.

Stanley sighed, “It’s not that I don’t like Noah, it’s just, you can ask Bev too and she’ll agree with me. We think you deserve better. Noah’s a cool guy, but I can tell he doesn’t put you first or even second despite being in a relationship with you. He barely hangs out with us or even tries to get to know us. I know it’s none of my business but I care about you and I just want you to be happy, I don’t care who you’re with as long as you’re happy, and I’ve seen you happier before”

Eddie couldn’t help but pull Stan into a hug. The love he felt for his friends was unimaginable, he appreciated the hell out of them, and wondered how he got so lucky to end up with this bunch. 

“Let go of me you fuckin’ twat” he said, pushing against Eddie.

“Who the fuck even says that”

“I do”, Eddie rolled his eyes despite Stan not being able to see him. “You’re a really good friend, thank you for always being here for me”, he pressed play on the movie, falling back into a rhythm of excessive commentary by Eddie and infuriating shushing by Stan. 

When Stanley left, Eddie cleaned up before having a bright idea. He pulled out his phone texting the group chat.

**Loserz Club**

[Eddie]: 1 image

[Bevvie]: woah Stan lookin spicy!

[Richie]: muy caliente

**Stan**

[Stan]: i fucking hate you

**Loserz Club**

[Ben]: woah Stan very 2008 Nick Jonas of you

[Bevvie]: wtf how do you even know that

[Bill]: Ben’s very cultured

[Mike]: Nice Stan, love the hair <3 <3 

Bin- fucking -go

**Stan**

[Eddie]: you’re welcome

[Stan]: I’m calling out the rest of the week screw you

…

August came and went, and Eddie found himself currently curled up on the couch hugging a pillow, leaning against Noah. It was a late Saturday night, and weeks of radio silence from Noah had Eddie worried, right until he texted him and asked to come over. Currently they were watching a movie, but Eddie wasn’t really paying any attention. He was angry. Angry that Noah could just waltz in and out as he pleased without so much as an excuse, and Eddie let him. 

Eddie was about to say something right when his phone pinged with several notifications.

**Richie**

[Richie]: Happy Birthday Eds!

**Loserz Club**

[Richie]: 1 image

It was a picture of all of them gathered around Ben and Bev’s coffee table, each a shot in their hand. In the forefront Richie was smiling wildly and Beverly seemed to be laughing at something Mike was saying. Bill was kneeled in the back with an arm draped over Stan, even Audra was there. 

[Bill]: happy birthday doofus!

[Ben]: hbd eddie wish u were here! 

**Bevvie**

[Bevvie]: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUV!! 

[Bevvie]: You’re growing so fast! 

[Bevvie]: weeell not really 

[Bevvie]: ha

“What are you smiling at”, asked Noah. To be honest, Eddie had completely forgotten he was there, he was so caught up in the picture, and his friends birthday wishes he forgot he was angry. 

“Just my friends, wishing me a happy birthday”

“Aw babe I didn’t know today was your birthday”. He did. Eddie knew that he knew, because he explicitly remembers being curled up against him whispering late into the night in the early stage of their relationship. Maybe he’d forgotten, definitely fit into his habits as of late. 

“Yep, as of seven minutes ago I am officially twenty-five”.

“Come ‘ere”, he said pulling Eddie into his lap, their lips crashing together. For a second Eddie melted into it, right until the anger came boiling up again. And then it hit him. The feeling he and Stan had talked about so many nights ago on this very couch. He wasn’t happy. He wanted to yell and scream and get the fuck out of Noah’s lap. 

He pushed himself off, while Noah tried to pull him back in, “Stop Noah”.

“What’s wrong?” he had let Eddie pull back but still had a grip on his hips.

“I need a minute, let go”, he said, managing to maneuver himself out of his hold. He locked himself in the bathroom, back to the door, reminding himself of teenage years. His phone rang in that instant his Dad’s contact lighting up the screen. He took a deep breath and answered.

“Hello”

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EDDIE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU”,** he sang alongside Vanessa in an atrociously high falsetto, glee bleeding through his voice. Eddie chuckled, “Thanks dad, thanks Vanessa”

**“How’s 25 treatin’ ya?”**

“It’s alright”

**“What’s wrong?”** concern taking over the joy. But Eddie loved him so so much for being able to read and see through him. “I- I’m locked in the bathroom”

His dad replied slowly, **“Why?”**

“Noah’s here”

**“And?”** and then **“Oh”** and again **“Ooohh, yeah I think you’re on your own for this one son.”**

“Can you do it for me, like as a birthday gift pleeease”

He heard his dad laugh on the other side, **“Eddie, remember you get to be selfish, and you’re allowed to put yourself first.”**

Eddie groaned, “Thanks Dad, I’ll uh talk to you later”  
  


**“Love ya”**

“Love ya too, Dad”

Eddie mentally prepared himself to face Noah, splashed some cold water on his face and with a newfound sense of determination he opened the door. As Noah saw him approaching he said “You done with your moment?”

But Eddie’s moment was just getting started.

“No but I think we’re done”

“I’m sorry?” 

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore, and I think you should leave”

“Excuse me”

“Yes, you’re excused”, and okay that was a little harsh, but he was feeding off his Stanley persona. 

Noah had the nerve to look surprised, “What so that’s it? You’re just gonna break up with me like that? Why? Because I didn’t remember your fucking birthday”

“It’s not that you didn’t remember my birthday. It’s the fact that you seem to not have remembered I existed for the past month, or the fact that you’ve been using me whenever you want and forgetting about me the next day, I’m tired of it and enough is enough. And if you can’t see there’s something wrong with that then you need glasses.”

“You know what, I’m outta here. Fuck you”

“No thanks” Eddie shouted, as Noah slammed the door on his way out.

Eddie felt glued to the spot. Frozen. 

Eddie had had his fair share of breakups ever since he decided to live his truth and be himself, but he’d never quite felt like this. Was it normal to not feel anything after a breakup? Actually, that was a lie. Eddie did feel something, but it was more of relief. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, and he felt pretty fucking good right now. 

Before he could convince himself otherwise he ran into his room threw on a pair of black jeans, a white and black pinstripe button down tucked in with the top three buttons undone, slipped on a pair of white sneakers, and hooked the necklace Beverly had given him for his last birthday around his neck, the pillar bar flat against his chest. In the bathroom he ran his hands under some water and pumped some mousse into his hair, flicking it left then right.

One look in the mirror confirmed the way he was feeling. Good as fuck, the fuck added purely for his outfit. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and locked his apartment door behind him. He sent his dad a quick message as he waited for the elevator down. 

**Dad**

[Eddie]: hey dad everythings okay, I broke up with noah, going out with friends :)

[Dad]: be safe and have fun

[Dad]: happy birthday

On the sidewalk he pulled up Beverly’s contact and gave her a call.

He could hear her before she even spoke into the phone, something about shutting the fuck up, “Hey birthday bitch” she singsonged. 

“So I need 2 things from you”

“What’s up? Shouldn’t you be having sex right about now?” He could tell from the way her words were starting to slur she was a couple of drinks in, tipsier than she’d like to admit, “Shut up, I need you to have your front door unlocked, and two shots lined up for me”

Screeching. Full on screeching from a grown-ass woman.

“YEESSS”, and then the call cut.

As requested, the door was unlocked, and as he walked in they all shouted “Happy Birthday” in unison. They gathered around him giving him hugs and birthday wishes, Bill poured him two shots of who-knows-what in glasses that he was sure were not standard size. 

Eddie raised the first glass, “This one’s for me, because I just broke up with Noah”, and as he swallowed he could hear Stan’s “holy fuck”. 

Then Mike’s “Are you okay?” and Ben’s “Why?”

“I’m okay guys, thanks for asking. But I actually feel really good, it was a long time coming and I just, I didn’t like the way he made me feel”, he answered honestly. Beverly gave him a hug and Stan just smiled at him knowingly, Eddie mouthed a “thank you” to him. 

“Also you guys have to tell me how you got Stan to take a shot”. Stanley for as long as Eddie had known him would only exclusively drink wine, he’d only seen him drunk a handful of times and it was magnificent.

“He’s had two actually”, said Audra.

Eddie raised his eyebrows knowing fully well Mike was the sole reason and Stan just looked at him with murder in his eyes and a “Not a word Kaspbrak”. Eddie laughed and grabbed the second glass, “This one’s also for me because it’s my fuckin birthday”, throwing it back, finding it a little difficult to swallow. Everyone around him cheered, but Eddie was hyper aware of the fact that Richie hadn’t taken his eyes off him since he’d arrived. 

Richie approached him once everyone had backed off, “Are you really okay?”

Eddie smiled and nodded, “Yeah I really am Rich”, opening his arms for a hug that Richie gracefully returned. And he smelled really good, like mint and vanilla and what kind of shampoo was he using?

Richie pulled back, a dazzling smile cheek to cheek, “So are we getting drunk or what?”

“Oh absolutely”, Eddie replied, making his way over to the rest of the group, Richie trailing behind him. 

He’s not sure how it happened but at some point Eddie was standing on top of the couch singing, well more like shrieking out OutKast’s Hey Ya! Beverly was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, Mike had somehow convinced Stanley to spike up his hair using Ben’s gel, Richie was parading Bill around on his back and Audra was just cheering everyone on.

Despite Beverly’s protests, he was finally sober enough to get an uber home around 4:50 a.m., with a much more drunk Stanley crashing on his couch, begging Eddie “Don’t ever let me drink again, please, it’s not worth it”.

…

His headache the next day wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it’d be. Stan was in the bathroom bent over the sink trying to scrape globs of gel out of his hair.

“I fucking hate Mike”

Eddie scoffed, “Yeah right, you didn’t seem to mind his hands all up in your business last night”

“Screw this I’m taking a shower”, pushing Eddie out of his own bathroom.

…

The rest of the gang piled in around 4 p.m. and they spent the day simply talking, nursing their hangovers, and eating lots of junk food. 

Beverly brought out a raspberry lemon coconut cake, made by her and Ben, it was so delicious Eddie pleaded they start selling it in store. She lit sparkle candles all around and they sang him happy birthday as he sat cross-legged on the couch. It was one of his favorite birthdays by far. 

Then they forced him to open his gifts. Bill and Audra gifted him a collection of Wolverine comics, “Th-they’re not even c-close to being orig-ginal but we didn’t have 10k laying around” said Bill, but Eddie was grateful nonetheless. Mike got him a 1-year tea box subscription where they mail him teas from around the world every month, because Eddie was a tea hoarder. Ben refused to partake in Beverly’s gift option, so he bought Eddie a bottle of sweet almond oil for his hair that, “You won’t stop raving about” while Beverly, ever the jerk that she was, got him what definitely seemed like red booty shorts. There were two gifts left, Stan’s and Richie’s. He opted to open Richie’s first.

Inside was a pair of red lens Ray-Bans, that Eddie had honestly forgotten he wanted. “Holy shit! Richie how did you fucking find these? How’d you even remember? I pointed these out like months ago”

Richie smiled, “Yeah on that one bald guy on the subway, you said and I quote ‘those would look so good on me’, and then you proceeded to squint at him for ten minutes as if you could levitate them off his face and onto yours”

“Yeah well, I did it”, he declared raising them up. 

He grabbed the last present and opened it to find a Polaroid OneStep + camera with its accompanying film. “Stan! Oh my god, this is so much better than the other one I had”

“Yeah it is, now you can stop bitchin’ about how I broke it”

“Woah woah you broke his camera?” asked Mike.

“I left it in Ben’s car,” he murmured. Richie asked, “Okay... but how’d it break?” 

“Tell them Stan”, Eddie encouraged. “Oh jeez it melted ok. I left it in there for like 3 weeks. I forgot I’m sorry. I bought you a new one for fuckssake”

And then Mike started laughing, and Stan was blushing, and Beverly was shouting “SO THAT WAS THE SMELL IN YOUR CAR”, and Audra was giggling, and Richie was calling Stan a disappointment, and Bill was trying to steal another slice of cake. 

Eddie couldn’t unpack the camera soon enough to take a picture of the scene unfolding in front of him.

But of course that wasn’t the only picture he was left with that evening. He tried on the red shorts at Beverly’s insistence, and he would never in a million years admit it to her but he loved them. They made his thighs look so good, and although they were short they weren’t short enough to be annoyed about plus they were soft and hugged his ass just right. Beverly seized the opportunity to snap that picture the minute he walked out with them on. 

Richie told such a stupid joke, fruit punch squirted out Ben’s nose, looking like blood, which then of course turned into an actual nosebleed and that was _much_ funnier. 

Twenty-five was one to remember.

That evening after everyone helped clean up and went home, Eddie took a selfie with his sunglasses on and sent it to Richie captioning it _I’m never taking these off tysm,_ to which Richie replied, _ <3 <3 <3 this is your new contact picture _.

…

Eddie’s dad came to visit a couple of weeks later and brought Dracula along for the day trip, which of course led to Eddie taking an absurd amount of pictures with him. Again, his dad mentioned wanting to marry Vanessa, and Eddie dragged him around town and helped him choose a ring.

As the weeks went by, Eddie couldn’t ignore the growing feelings he was having for Richie. It was incredibly frustrating because Richie sent him daily selfies, and Eddie was too scared to jump into a relationship so quickly after just having ended one. He didn’t think he still harbored feelings for Noah but the occasional _thoughts_ and _what ifs_ slipped into his mind. He didn’t want to jump onboard the Richie train just to self-destruct because he was insecure. 

Eddie had let it slip that he liked Richie with his glasses, he thought they suited him well, and now Richie took to wearing his glasses more often. And recently, Richie had been doing some DIY hair mask one of his students told him about and his curls were looking bouncier and shinier than ever. Which made it all that much worse when Eddie would see Richie and immediately fantasize about what it would feel like to sink his hands into the mess and make it even worse. 

His phone pinged with a notification.

**Richie**

[Richie]: need ur help

[Richie]: i made a bet i could sell the most at the bake sale tmmrw

[Richie]: baking isn’t my type of science

[Richie]: pls i bet a whole bunch of paperwork

[Eddie]: you’re so stupid

[Eddie]: i should just let u lose

[Richie]: i’ll do anything im desperate 

[Eddie]: omg stop whining, i’ll be home around seven

[Richie]: ur the best 

[Eddie]: i want dinner

[Richie]: gotchu

True to his word Richie showed up at 8 p.m. with two burritos and four rolled taquitos, plus extra sauce for Eddie. The fact that Richie knew Eddie’s order made his heart swell.

“So basically I bet this dickhead history teacher at school, I would sell more than him at the bake sale tomorrow and the winner already gets a $100 gift card but he’s the worst and as if he needed a cherry on top he’s offensive, mean, homophobic and racist so yeah I definitely want to win just a little bit”

“Can’t you report him?”

“Already have, but he sweet talked his way out of it”.

Eddie was just like Richie though, in the sense that they both liked to win, so Eddie was determined to help him win. They settled on making cinnamon rolls which were pretty easy, yielded a lot, and were personally Eddie’s favorite. 

Baking with Richie was a lot of fun, they ended up making more of a mess than anything, but they were laughing. He taught Richie his secret to making them stickier while keeping them fluffy. 

Eddie ate three with Richie’s gaze never leaving his lips, and then Richie ate four just to one up Eddie, and they had to make a whole other two batches just to have enough. Eddie nearly lost it though when Richie started sucking the glaze from his pointer and thumb fingers. And if he fell asleep that night to the thought of Richie’s fingers all over him well… no one needed to know. 

In the afternoon he received a text from Richie.

**Richie**

[Richie]: free up your schedule bc ive got $$$ to spare

[Eddie]: how does it feel to know you won by cheating?

[Richie]: I DID NOT CHEAT

[Eddie]: what do you call getting a professional baker baking shit for u?

[Richie]: you’re barely a professional if you get more flour on the floor than in the bowl

[Eddie]: that was YOU

[Richie]: im a professional I TEACH

[Eddie]: poor fucking souls that have to listen to you

…

October was a really good month. Eddie loved holidays because he and Bev went overboard with decorating, especially when it came to pastries. A really popular food blog posted about them and it was attracting new customers left and right, positive reviews hitting the roof. His dad finally proposed to Vanessa, and Eddie had tears whilst congratulating them. They decided not to wait and get married the very next month.

Right now though, it was November, the second week to be exact. The wedding was 18 days away and Eddie promised a cake, and he had yet to even come up with a design. Today he was drained. Stan called in sick with a stomach bug, and Ben already had the day off because his parents were in town. Beverly was terrified of Ben’s mom and she hadn’t visited since they moved in together, so she was extremely distracted. Not to mention one of their refrigerators decided to stop working. Mike and Richie made an appearance in the afternoon and helped around a bit until he told Mike that Stan would really appreciate a bowl of soup and some company, which was really just his way of being a dick to Stan for teasing him about Richie. 

Eddie turned Beverly, “You can go home”

“Huh, no we still have so much to clean up”

“Don’t worry about it I’ll get Richie to help, we’re already closed and you’re obviously thinking about whether your bathtub is clean or whatever. Go make a good impression” Beverly rewarded him with a hug and her happiness drastically improved his mood.

“You’re the best, I owe you one”

“Get out of here”, he said just as his phone rang. 

Richie was in the back washing dishes. Eddie sat on the counter next to him, letting his shoulders slump for the first time that day. “Thank you for helping”.

“You look tired,” Richie confessed.

He let out a sigh, “Stan’s sick so that means I have to disinfect everything, I still need to move everything from this fridge to that one before it spoils” he points, “my landlord just called and there’s a busted pipe down the street so they’re shutting off the water until tomorrow and all I really want is to go home and shower”

Richie took a moment, “Okay, so gameplan. You disinfect everything you can get your grimey little hands on” making Eddie scoff, “I’m almost done washing these, I’ll move all the shit in the fridge”

“Mmm okay.” Normally, they cleaned on a daily basis, but this was a deep clean, Eddie hated to think he was a germaphobe but he definitely was. He started by disinfecting absolutely every surface he could lay his eyes on, he even cleaned the top of the door frame, he would admit it was a little over the top, but he couldn’t stop now.

The fact that Richie couldn’t see him unless he turned around had Eddie ogling him at every chance. He showed up with Mike right after school let out, and boy was Eddie thankful. Not only was their help greatly appreciated but he’d never seen Richie in clothes other than casual and his brain was having a field day. He was wearing a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, gray slacks that clung to his long legs, and goofy dinosaur print socks peeking from the bottom. He was just finishing mopping the floors when he heard the front bell ding.

Richie looked up a question on his face, “Ah fuck, Bev must’ve forgotten to flip the sign to close on her way out, be right back”.

“Hey I’m sorry, we’re actually clos-ed”, his words dying right on his lips as he saw Noah standing on the other side of the counter. 

“I was hoping we could talk”, his ex started.

Today was really not his day.

“About?”

“Us”

“I don’t think there’s much to say” 

“I miss you”

It’d been a whole two months.

“No you don’t”

“Yes I do, let’s try again, I’ll be better”, he looked apologetic, but more than that he looked lost. 

Eddie let out another sigh for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today, “Listen Noah, I know me breaking up with you was out of left field for you, I recognize that, and I guess I owe you some kind of explanation so I’ll just tell you the truth. I wanted more, I _want_ more, ”   
  


“I can give you more” he interrupted. 

“Let me finish. I want more and you’re just not there, we were never there, I honestly don’t think we would ever be, even if we had made it we probably wouldn't have been happy. I can’t wait around, I refuse to wait around for you to become emotionally available, I want someone who’s all in, and you just weren’t that person for me”

“Is this because of that guy?” he asked. Eddie knew he was talking about Richie.

“What? No. Noah I broke up with you because I didn’t like who I was when I was with you. I was becoming someone I promised I’d never be again”

“Please, I love you.” No one had ever said those words to him, but he sure as hell knew it wasn’t genuine. 

“No you don’t. You love the idea of me, I clean, I cook, and I put out. You went weeks without physically seeing me, and you thought that was ok. We didn’t have a long distance relationship. _You_ stopped trying, and it really hurt. We had some good times together, so let’s just leave it at that. Please.” 

He could see the emotions dancing on Noah’s face but ultimately it settled into one, acceptance. 

“I’m sorry Eddie, goodbye,” he said quietly, waving and turning to go at once. Eddie felt drained, physically, emotionally, mentally, all he wanted was a stupid shower and he couldn’t even have one. 

He went back into the kitchen seeing that Richie had finished mopping. 

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?” 

“God, I hate doing that”

“No one likes talking to their ex”

“I just hate feeling like the bad guy”

“If it makes you feel any better a couple years back I was flirting with a girl and ended up sleeping with her twin brother a week later, I got slapped so hard I can still feel the sting sometimes” he said, causing Eddie to laugh out loud for the first time that day.

“You deserved that”

“Yeah I definitely did” he acquiesced. “Listen, how about we finish up here, and then we can go to my place, I have running water, you can shower and stay over, I’ll cook us up some dinner”

“You cook?” Eddie asked truly surprised.

“I’m not just brains,” he teased.

“I don’t know Rich, I don’t want to impose on you any more than I already have, you’ve helped me so much today, I might as well start paying you” 

“You can say no, but it’s no trouble… I like spending time with you Eds.” He felt his cheeks heat up, but couldn’t quite bring himself to look away from Richie’s intense stare. It was just so honest and pure. Eddie needed professional help, stupid eyes shouldn’t have this effect on him.

“Yeah alright, I just have to pick up a few things at home first”

“Can we have a pillow fight?”

“Fuck off”

…

He’d never been to Richie’s apartment but it was quite nice, he could tell Richie tidied up a bit while Eddie was grabbing his stuff from his house. He knew Richie was messy and little out of place things brought a smile to Eddie’s face, because it was so unapologetically him, even when he tried to hide it. All of his furniture was mismatched, Richie called it “unique”. His bathroom smelled of vanilla and he had one of those speaker showerheads, that scared the crap out of Eddie when Taylor Swift started singing loudly in the shower vicinity. 

Eddie met Coco, Richie’s rabbit with incredibly soft ginger colored fur. She cuddled up on his lap while he fed her celery stalks. 

Despite the run in earlier with Noah, Eddie felt good about it. Seeing him after weeks of wondering made him realize two things. 

  1. He had no residual feelings for him. Any attraction or soft spot he felt for him was gone. 
  2. He really fucking liked Richie. The man was an angel, even though Eddie knows that could never actually be one because Richie embodied the nickname trashmouth.



They ate pasta sitting side by side on the couch, running their mouths with no one to stop them. Richie turned to him, “I love that you talk just as much as I do while watching stuff”

“Stan’s always shushing me”.

“Uhg Mike just gets up and leaves, he doesn’t even indulge me”, he adds “Are those two ever gonna get their heads on and just fuck?” 

Eddie’s eyes wide in disbelief, “Oh thank god I’m not the only one that can see the sexual frustration radiating off of them. Why do you think I sent Mike over with soup”, Richie’s laughing wide and uninhibited, “Stan hates soup, but I’m pretty sure he slurped it out of Mike’s mouth”

Eddie did dishes while Richie went for a shower, he came out wearing fuzzy socks, sweatpants, and a t-shirt with a faded Metallica logo on it, his curls were slightly damp and his glasses sat atop the bridge of his nose. He had absolutely no reason business being that attractive. 

But then again, Eddie was wearing the stupid red shorts he got for his birthday. Not only did he feel good wearing them, but he wanted Richie to stare… and stare he did.

They settled on the magenta-colored couch again and played a movie. He remembers slumping onto Richie’s shoulder but he couldn’t remember laying down and falling asleep on top of him. Eddie jolted awake, startling Richie, whose arms were warm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“Fuck I’m sorry, I must’ve been more tired than I thought” he said, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey no it’s okay, let’s go to sleep”, Eddie nodded and went off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back Richie was in the bedroom making the bed, Eddie climbed in tugging the sheets up. “Goodnight Eds”, said Richie.

Eddie sat up, “Wait, where are you going?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch, you’re the guest you get the bed”

“Nu uh, there’s no way I’m letting you get away with that,” he protested, “Just sleep here, there’s more than enough space for the both of us” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”, Eddie rolled his eyes, making Richie smile.

He slid under the covers after placing his glasses on the nightstand. Now, in the darkness Eddie swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Before he could fall asleep again, “Thank you again for everything Rich, you’re amazing” he admitted. 

He felt Richie shift around behind him, “Can I ask you something Eddie?”

“Shoot”

“Do I have a chance here, or am I just making a fool out of myself?” 

Eddie was stunned. Richie had come to mean so much to him in the past few months, Eddie couldn’t even imagine not having him in his life anymore. Casting aside the fact that he was ridiculously attracted to Richie, he loved the way Richie went about life. Giving his full 100% to everything he did, pouring love into everything and every one. Just thinking someone like Richie existed made Eddie’s heart feel so full. Two months ago, being in this position would’ve made Eddie feel wrong, like this was a mistake. Right now, Eddie feels like he’s floating, there was no other answer, and if it turned out that Eddie was wrong and this is a mistake, please let it be the best mistake he’d ever make.

“I think that you definitely have a chance,” he confessed. Turning, he found Richie’s hand laying on the pillow, interlocking their fingers together. 

The next morning when he walked into work, Beverly said, “You look rather well this morning”

“Sleep is rejuvenating Bev”, winking in her direction. 

… 

Eddie currently sat sprawled out on Richie’s living room floor, dazed, as Richie moaned obscenely across him. He was on his third cake sample and so far he had rated them all, “ten out of ten, I would have sex with this cake if I could”.

His dad’s and Vanessa’s wedding was one week away and he wanted their cake to be perfect. They basically told him to do what his heart desired with the design and flavors, but Eddie took that liberty way too seriously and ended up baking six different cakes with different fillings each.

So far, Richie had been a tremendous help... in testing Eddie’s patience. The sheer force of will Eddie had right now, was impressive. He wanted nothing more than to crawl over and lick the little bit of frosting at the corner of Richie’s lips right off. In terms of accomplishing the task at hand, Richie had been no help whatsoever, but he was definitely enjoying himself.

“Are you spending thanksgiving with your dad?” asked Richie, around a mouthful of strawberry shortcake. Eddie nodded, “Yeah, every year since I’ve moved out here”

“What about your mom?”

“Nope, don’t talk to her”, Eddie had only talked to his mother once since he moved away, it was right when he had arrived, he made a call and said, “I’m alive and I’m okay. Please don’t try to contact me, bye”, and he never looked back.

Richie looked like he wanted to ask more, but didn’t want to pry. Eddie trusted him though, so he began, “She uh, she accused my dad of being abusive towards us, even went to court, tried to get me to testify against him. She used to give me placebo medications, fake inhaler, made me believe I was sick.”

“Eds I’m so sorry, we don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable”, concern taking over his face.

“It’s okay”, he assured, “When I was finally able to get in contact with my dad years later, he helped me set up a plan and get me out of her grip. It was really difficult at first, I kept thinking she would find me, and make my life living hell again. I had a lot of panic attacks, but luckily I was able to learn to control them and now I get maybe one or two a year, depends”

“Holy shit Eds.”

“I know, not what you expected right”

“You’re so fucking incredible, the fact that you endured all that and you’re sitting here all smiles feeding me cake and shit, you’re so strong, like the hulk but like not big or green”, he knows Richie meant it out of love but it was worded so weirdly Eddie can’t help but start giggling. “Stop it I’m serious”, scrambling over the cake spreads, to pull Eddie into a fierce hug.

Eddie hugged him just as tight, sending them both backwards, with a hard thud onto the floor.

“You’re heavy”, Eddie complained.

“Am not”, replied Richie, getting himself comfortable on top of Eddie’s chest. He took the opportunity to weave his fingers through the curls at the base of Richie’s neck. “What about you? Going home for thanksgiving?”

Richie shook his head, “Nah, I definitely won’t be going home this year. My parents don’t exactly accept that I’m bisexual, last time I went home it sparked an argument on what my flavor of the week was”. That was a first, Eddie had never heard Richie mention anything about his family. Trying to be as supportive as Richie was for him, he hugged him closer, “I’m sorry” he whispered. 

“I was gonna spend thanksgiving with Bill but Audra invited him to her family's house and he couldn’t exactly say no, so I guess I’ll just treat myself to a great dinner for one, and watch some bad TV. 

That didn’t sit right with Eddie. The fact that someone so kind and so full of life was going to spend a day meant for sharing with those who you loved, all alone, made Eddie incredibly upset. He interlaced his fingers with Richie’s, “Hey Rich, do you want to come spend thanksgiving with me and be my plus one to the wedding?” 

Richie looked up at Eddie, searching for any signs of ingenuity he guessed, “Are you asking me forreal or just out of pity”. Eddie sat up, “Look at me” he said, grabbing both of Richie’s hands in his, “I can’t stand the thought of you spending thanksgiving alone, but I genuinely wanted to ask you to be my date for the wedding, but it was tricky because it’s the day after thanksgiving and I didn’t know your plans, until now.”

With his larger than life smile, Richie replied, “Your date huh?”

He rolled his eyes, which seemed to be a common thing in Richie’s presence, “Are you serious? That was your takeaway from all of this?”

Richie’s eyes settled on Eddie’s lips, and Eddie so badly wanted him to lean over and press his lips against his own. It wasn’t the time though.

Eventually they decided on a vanilla bean cake with a layer of salted caramel. Eddie already had the design in mind, three tiers, with intricate piped flowers to match the crimson red of Vanessa’s bouquet.

…

He didn’t see Richie at all that week, they had been extremely busy at the bakery, selling for the holiday. They planned to meet up Thursday morning, Eddie would drop Ben and Bev off at the airport, and then pick Richie up and drive Ben’s car to New Jersey.

When he saw Richie on Thursday morning, his tongue nearly fell out of his mouth, “You got a haircut”.

Smile bright as ever, “Yeah, do you like it?”. Did Eddie like it? What the hell? He loved it, it was only an inch or two shorter but it defined his curls so much more and made him look younger, fit more into his playful personality. “Love it”.

They made good time on the road, listening to music, and chatting back and forth about dumb things. Eddie knew he had to keep his eyes on the road but all he wanted was to stare at Richie until time consumed him. The sunlight coming through the window reflecting off his pale skin, and shiny locks had Eddie pulling out his phone and snapping a picture. 

Frank and Vanessa were extremely welcoming to Richie, and Richie brought a bucketload of extra charm with him, he swore his dad was on the verge of calling him “son” and cracking open a beer with him. Vanessa cried when she saw the cake, and thanked Eddie profusely, “wait till you taste it”, Richie added.

Dracula was practically attached to them, following them up and down the stairs, through the kitchen, into the backyard, and Richie was enamored by him. 

They drank wine with dinner and made casual conversation about the wedding, the bakery, Richie’s job, where they were honeymooning. 

Richie of course brought jokes, and not the shitty ones he was always telling the group, no. These were honest to God real jokes, that had Vanessa and his dad eating out of Richie’s palm.

He helped Vanessa clear the table to make room for pie, at which Richie’s mouth watered just with the mention.

Eddie took the opportunity to talk to Vanessa alone. “What’s up hun?”, she asked, her features sweet.

“I just, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for having you in my life, and I’m really happy you met my dad. You’re always there for me, and you’re definitely a mother figure to me… I don’t know where else I was going with this but yeah, I love you, and I’m thankful”, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, as she pulled him into a warm embrace. 

“I love you too, you’re like a son to me, and I’m more than happy to be in your life. Now enough sappiness, tell me about Richie, what’s going on between you two?”

Eddie laughed, “Nothing’s going on”. She deadpanned, “Nothing?”

Eddie shrugged, “But you want there to be something”, she added. 

“I- yeah, I was hoping to tell him this weekend”

“With the way he’s been looking at you all night, I’m sure you could tell him a decade from now and he’d still be there”, she said, making Eddie blush. Together they brought out three pies that Eddie had spent all night baking to perfection, pumpkin, pecan, and apple. 

“Jesus Eddie, there’s only four of us”

“Yeah but there’s one of Richie”, making him laugh. “I swear I’ve gained like twenty pounds since I started hanging out with Eds”, the nickname not going unnoticed by his dad and Vanessa.

“No you haven’t, I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed fat gumby sitting in my living room”

…

He woke up plastered to Richie’s side. His soft breaths confirmed he was still asleep. Thick eyelashes fanned against high cheekbones, the jut of his jaw, the pink of his lips. Right now, Eddie can’t remember a time where he felt like this about someone. 

“Like what you see Eds?” Richie mumbled.

“Not gonna lie, the view is pretty amazing”, Richie squeezed him further into his side. 

As much as Eddie would love to spend the day lounging around with Richie, there was shit that needed to be done, and he was after all the best man. 

Vanessa was already gone when they went downstairs for breakfast. His dad had just returned from walking Dracula. “Hey, good morning Mr. K, how ya feeling? Ready to get married?”

“You bet, a little anxious, but happy”, he ruffled Eddie’s hair as he walked by. “I need some help loading some stuff into the car when you guys are done eating”.

They spent the morning packing everything needed into the car, they chose to forego paying for a delivery service since the reception was being held close by. Eddie and Richie drove the car over and helped unpack and set up what was needed while his Dad stayed home and confirmed last minute details. 

When Richie stepped out of the bathroom in a three piece suit, Eddie’s jaw dropped. Not even surgery could fix the way his jaw practically unhinged at the sight of Richie. 

And because he was the dumbest person alive he said, “You’re so fucking hot”, followed by immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. Richie just laughed and sidled up to Eddie, offering his arm, “Shall we?”

Vanessa wore an elegant slim fitting white dress, her hair done up in a single dutch braid off to the side with small pearl accents, she looked beautiful, and yet Eddie still couldn’t take his eyes off Richie. The rest was a blur, before he knew it they were exchanging rings, and walking down the aisle hand in hand. 

The reception was held immediately after, in the outdoor patio area. It was beautifully adorned, cake stood proudly off-center, centerpieces tall and simple. It consisted of close family and friends only, no more than forty people. Richie constantly told him shitty jokes, and held his hand throughout the entire night.

Eddie’s best man speech was a hit, “Let me start by saying congratulations”, the guests cheered, “When I first met Vanessa my dad introduced her as his friend, but they couldn’t fool me with the constant smiles etched on their faces. The bond I see the two of you share is one I can only hope to find one day”, casting a quick side glance to Richie, before continuing, “Dad, ever since I was a kid you were my hero, I always looked up to you and I still do. I wouldn’t be half the person I was today without your constant reassurance and encouragement. You two truly bring out the best in each other, and I wish you nothing but love and happiness. Here’s to Frank and Vanessa, and to the hope that everyone finds their happily ever after.”

They announced the final song of the evening, as Eddie sat next to Richie. “So what’d you think? Too much? Too sappy?” Richie leaned in close to Eddie’s ear, “Nah, it was short and sweet, kind of like you”, Eddie laughed a blush rising to his cheeks, he would blame it on the champagne but he hasn’t had nearly enough.

“Dance with me” 

It's a slow song, something older, Eddie can’t quite place his finger on it though. He’s too distracted by Richie’s hands on his waist, holding him close, swaying in rhythm. Eddie’s arms just long enough to wrap around Richie’s neck. Richie’s looking down at him like he just won the lottery and Eddie guessed there was no better time, because his heart felt so full he thought it might explode and he couldn’t let that happen without saying something. “Rich”, he starts, “I’ve been meaning to tell you”

“Mmm”

“Well I think it’s pretty obvious that I like you, but lately I’ve been thinking that’s just not it. It’s more than just liking you. You’re my favorite person in the world, and when I’m with you I feel like time just stops and I feel things that I haven’t felt in a really long time or maybe ever, if I’m being honest. Basically what I’m trying to say is that I want this, I want to be with you, I want us to give this a try”, it was all out now. 

_A beat of silence._

_Two._

“Chee please say something” 

_Three_.

“Eds, can I kiss you?” No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Eddie was rising up on tiptoes to crash his lips together with Richie’s. He tasted sweet, like buttercream frosting. Eddie pulled back laughing, meeting Richie’s eyes.

“I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. I’m serious I fell so hard for you I’m pretty sure I have skid marks on my ass”. 

Their second kiss was deeper, Richie pulled him closer. Eddie’s tongue teasing at Richie’s lip, a whine escaping him, as the song came to an end.

They drove the newlyweds to their hotel located downtown. They were flying out to Spain, tomorrow afternoon. Vanessa reminded Eddie to take Dracula over to the neighbors before he went home on Sunday. 

On the drive home, Eddie’s stomach rumbled so loud Richie heard it and proceeded to laugh at him for a whole two minutes.

“Fuck you”

“You had dinner though”

“That was ages ago”, Eddie complained.

Nonetheless, Richie pulled into a diner parking lot said, “give me ten minutes”, and came back with two milkshakes, burgers and fries.

“Uhg you know me too well”.

“Yeah what can I say you’re a spoiled brat”. They ate in the parking lot, listening to whatever playlist they had selected, and Eddie totally felt like he was in some 80’s highschool movie.

“You’re adorable”, stated Richie. Eddie rolled his eyes and threw a french fry in retaliation. 

Yep totally an 80’s movie.

When they arrived home, Dracula was delighted to see them. He was even more delighted to see Eddie pour him a bowl of dog food, and let him run around outside before heading to bed. 

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Eddie’s hands were all over Richie. “Fuck, I want to peel you out of this ridiculous suit”.

“Go ahead”, a tease in his voice.

The jacket was the first to go, vest second, Eddie’s lips to Richie’s face third. Then they dropped lower, onto his lips, and Richie kissed back just as enthusiastically. Eddie’s hands were everywhere, he couldn’t get enough. 

“You could help you know”, Eddie muttered against Richie’s lips. 

“No, I’d much rather have your hands all over me”.

He nearly ripped Richie’s shirt after that, pushing him backwards toward the bed. Richie’s hand flew to Eddie’s thighs pulling Eddie over him. 

Eddie took his fill in. The expanse of Richie’s torso laid bare in front of him. Slim and pale… definitely too pale Eddie decided. A splash of color would look good on him and so he began his trail of hickeys down Richie’s body.

Richie moaned and groaned at every touch.

A flick at his nipple, caused a particularly strong reaction, which led to Eddie putting his lips around one and softly sucking. Richie arched his back, “Baby please, you’re driving me fucking crazy”, nickname not going unnoticed by Eddie. He was painfully hard, and unless Richie still had his phone and wallet in his pocket, he was too. 

Eddie’s hands found their way to Richie’s belt, unbuckling and pulling his slacks down at once. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”

“Like what you see?”

Fucking cupcake print boxer briefs. “You’re ridiculous”.

“Maybe, but you’re the one still fully clothed”

“Are ya gonna do something about it?”

Richie pulled Eddie forward by his wrist, flipping them so Eddie’s back was against the bed. He removed Eddie’s clothes painfully slow, and when Eddie whined he simply said, “Relax baby we have all the time in the world”. Again with the _baby_ , his mind supplied. His mind also decided that it liked the pet name, alot. 

Paralleled to Eddie’s fast fury, Richie was admiring, licking, nipping, and touching every inch of Eddie's body at a leisurely pace, “You’re so fucking gorgeous Eds”. Eddie felt the blush reach his toes.

Pushing Richie off and onto his back, Eddie returned to his previous task, undressing Richie. He finally removed his underwear just to be faced with the prettiest cock Eddie had seen. Long, thick, cut, it was kind of funny that Richie’s dick jokes were true. What wasn’t funny was the fact that Eddie was certain that in the future anytime Richie made a dick joke, Eddie would be thinking back to this current moment. 

Eddie stared good and long taking his fill in, before licking a stripe up Richie’s length. Pressed a faux kiss against the tip before rolling his tongue around. Richie moaned unabashedly. He sank his mouth down. The bedsheets scrunched around Richie’s hands. Eddie set a rhythm, watching Richie come apart. He couldn’t fit all of Richie in his mouth, but with some practice it wouldn’t be a problem, and Eddie planned to have a lot of practice. For now, Eddie used his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach.

With his other hand he reached between his own legs and started to pump his own cock. Richie’s eyes never left his, and the noises he made got much needier.

Richie surged up, pulling Eddie up with him, bringing their lips together, without a care about where Eddie’s mouth had just been. 

Eddie straddled him, thighs on either side of Richie as Richie wrapped a hand around both their lengths the other on Eddie’s hip, “Wanna come with you”, he hurried out. 

Eddie was mesmerized, by the sight. Their two flushed cocks rubbing against each other. Richie’s orgasm hit first, come painting his stomach and hand, fingers digging into Eddie’s hip. Eddie came shortly after, so intensely he fell forward onto Richie’s shoulder. Richie stroking them both through aftershocks, until it became too much.

Eventually they got up to clean themselves, through the haze Eddie said, “Hey you lied”.

“Huh?”

“There’s no skid marks”, Richie laughed loudly flicking his middle finger at Eddie.

…

Eddie was making waffles when he felt a pair of large hands wrap around his waist, “Morning sunshine”, Richie whispered against his neck. 

Eddie locked the waffle maker, watched the little bulb go on, before turning in Richie’s arms. He brought his hands up digging them into Richie’s curls, which were much better to witness in the morning. Richie was wearing his clunky glasses and Eddie found him so adorable he couldn’t help but smile. 

Richie looked down at him, “Is that my shirt?” he asked.

Eddie nodded, “Is that okay?” voice softer than he meant it to be.

“More than okay, you should keep it, looks better on you anyway”, he replied, leaning forward to bring his lips to Eddie’s, the waffle maker beeping behind.

Over breakfast Richie couldn’t keep his hands off Eddie. Whether he just held his hand, or wrapped his ankle around Eddie’s or knocked their knees together, he was touching Eddie nonstop. Eddie had no problem with it. He actually hoped it wasn’t a situational thing, and that Richie was actually just as touchy throughout their relationship.

Fuck. Were they in a relationship?

The thought fled his brain as fast as it had arrived, now focused on the juice dripping down the side of Richie’s mouth from the strawberry he’d just bitten into. 

They had plans to go to the zoo as Eddie had never been. Not five minutes later they heard a loud rumble, and the sound of rain hitting the windows. Eddie pulled up weather reports while Richie looked outside. 

Severe thunderstorm warning for their area, until 6 p.m., so their plan went out the window. They ended up cuddling on the couch together, Dracula by their feet, as they watched _The Lorax_ , “You totally look like him”.

“Do not, I’m way more handsome”, Richie declared.

Eddie agreed, “That’s true”. 

After the movie they just laid there talking nonsense back and forth. Richie’s thumb rubbing soft circles on Eddie’s arm. The thunder had settled down, but the rain was unrelenting. 

Back to Eddie’s earlier thought, were he and Richie in a relationship? Were they dating? Eddie had just kind of assumed, but he didn’t necessarily know if Richie was thinking the same as he was. Despite their confession last night, Eddie was clueless. 

Eddie didn’t really have a way to approach it without just coming out and saying it, so he blurted, “What are we?”, cutting Richie off mid sentence.

“Homo sapiens?” answered Richie. Eddie playfully smacked Richie’s arm, “I’m serious idiot, what are we? Us? Are we dating?”

“It feels that way right? Like we’ve been dating all these months?” tone suddenly more serious.

Eddie thinks back to the first time he actually hung out with Richie. Their first lunch ”date” together. Although it remained as friendly as it could be, and he considered him a friend, a part of him kind of wished the circumstances were different. Had it been a real date, Eddie would have been putty in Richie’s hands long ago. Stupid goofy smile he thought. After he broke up with Noah, his hangouts with Richie felt like something more. The air between them changed. Eyes lingered for too long, smiles more cherished, and please and thank you’s became unspoken feelings.

Eddie nodded, “Yeah”.

“Eds, I promise the minute we get back to New York I’m taking you on a real date”

Eddie chuckled, “You don’t have to”.

“Are you kidding me? Eddie I’m showing you off every opportunity I get, you’re literally the definition of perfect”, and well no one had ever called Eddie perfect.

“So can I call you my boyfriend?” he questioned.

“Eds baby, you can shout it from the rooftops”, Richie exclaimed, rolling Eddie off of him to stand up on the couch, shouting, “I’m Eddie Kaspbrak’s boyfriend!” Eddie fell into a giggling fit, watching Richie shout crap, “Eddie’s shorts make his ass look mad tight!”, Dracula barking from his spot on the floor. “I really want more waffles!”

“And a nap!” Eddie added, “And a nap!” Richie repeated. 

He finally sat down pulling Eddie to him, “I really think we need to kiss to make this whole boyfriend thing official”, he proposed. 

“If it’ll get you to shut up”, he replied, leaning in to kiss Richie. They stayed that way until their lips were numb and they were breathless.

Later Richie sent a selfie of the two of them cuddled up to the group chat.

**Loserz Club**

[Richie]: 1 image 

[Richie]: Eds and I did a thing

[Bevvie]: shocker

After that his cell phone notifications went off in succession but Eddie ignored it in favor of lying with his head on Richie’s chest.

Waking up from a nap was so much better with Richie. He could hear the soft patter of the rain outside the bedroom window, feel Richie’s fingers carding through his hair. Richie was already awake, tapping away on his phone, as soon as he saw Eddie staring up at him he set the phone down, brought a hand to Eddie’s face gently caressing his cheek.

“So pretty when you sleep”

“Been awake long?” Eddie asked.

Richie shook his head, “What time is it?”, Richie flipped his phone over to show Eddie, 4:27 p.m. His parents had probably just taken off, hopefully the weather had cleared enough for them. “I put in a dinner order from some nearby Italian restaurant, we can pick it up later”.

“Thank you”, suddenly Eddie’s brain had an amazing idea, “I kinda wanna shower...do you maybe wanna join”

“Yes”, automatic reply, he didn’t even have to think about it, already shifting to stand up. Eddie kneeled at the edge of the bed as Richie stood facing him. He helped Richie peel off his shirt, admiring his work from last night. Bright pink spots adorned his chest and abdomen, “Gorgeous”, he whispered, Richie blushing bright and beautiful. Eddie pulled off his own shirt (Richie’s), before pulling Richie close so they were chest to chest. Immediately Richie’s hands flew to his waist, and Eddie still could not get over the fact that his hands could cover such a large expanse of Eddie’s body. Eddie’s fingers carded through Richie’s hair, tugging slightly, earning him a delicious moan from Richie. “Oh so you like that?”

“I like you”, he said smiling against Eddie’s lips.

Eddie tugged again, “Not what I asked”, Richie jerked his head forward to Eddie’s neck kissing the skin there.

He chuckled, “What can’t read context clues?” sliding his hands down to Eddie’s thighs. “Fuck I love your thighs” he said, squeezing them. He worked his way down Eddie’s neck, alternating betweens love bites and kisses. Richie’s palms slid up, underneath Eddie’s shorts, kneading his fingers into Eddie’s ass.

“Oh my God”

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked innocently.

“You’re gonna be the death of me. No underwear seriously Eddie, had I known you had nothing underneath these little red shorts we wouldn’t be here right now”

“Where would we be?”

“Fucking against every available surface”, a gasp escaped Eddie, imagining the feeling of Richie pinning him down.

Another nip at Eddie’s neck, “At my parent’s house?” 

“Ideally they’d be here too”, he retorted, sliding his hands back down Eddie’s thighs and picking him up in one swift movement, legs instinctively wrapping around Richie, as he carried him over to the bathroom. 

“Disgusting”.

Despite their heated moment, the shower consisted of nothing other than gentle touches, tongue on tongue kisses, funky hairdos and exploring hands. 

As soon as they dried off and made it back to bed, it went a little differently. Richie was on him in seconds, touching everything within reach, kissing everything within reach. Eddie was worse than putty under his touch. “Flip onto your stomach for me”, useless under Richie’s attention, flipping himself over so fast, might as well have gotten whiplash.

Richie straddled the back of Eddie’s thighs. Leaning over pressing a soft kiss on the skin of his neck. Richie lightly ran his fingers up and down his sides, then down the middle, “Relax for me baby”, Eddie had goosebumps from head to toe. Richie started kneading at the space between his shoulder blades, rubbing his thumbs in slow deep circles all the way to the base of his spine. 

Sharp teeth setting into the flesh of his ass brought Eddie out of his massage induced stupor, with a yelp, “Asshole”. 

Richie chuckled, “Can’t have ya fallin’ asleep on me now”.

Eddie felt the weight of Richie leave his thighs, immediately missing the warmth. Instead he was met with Richie commanding him onto his knees, and Eddie mindlessly obeying. In this position every inch of him was displayed, all for Richie, and the fact that Richie was giving him all his attention made Eddie feel even hotter than he already was. “Such a pretty sight, wish you could see yourself like this Eds”.

“Rich please”, Eddie pleaded, rocking back into nothing in particular.

“I got you sweetheart”, he assured, spreading Eddie’s cheeks apart, licking a stripe over his hole. 

Eddie’s thighs were shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape, _am I drooling?_ he thought distantly, he was a mess. All he could think was _Richie Richie Richie_ , an endless cycle. Richie’s tongue circled his hole, licking up and down, sucking gently, pressing inside. Richie slid a finger in, Eddie audibly groaned as Richie wiggled it around. ”More”, he managed to say.

“So fuckin’ needy baby”, but Richie complied, sliding a second finger alongside his first. Slick with saliva he stretched Eddie, dragging his fingers in and out, scissoring them. As if Eddie didn’t think highly enough of Richie’s stupid hands and fingers, he dug them impossibly deeper, rubbing against his prostate. Eddie’s entire body slumped forward, legs giving out, all he could feel were the endless goosebumps and Richie’s (now three) fingers. 

Eddie felt the unmistakable feeling of an impending orgasm beginning to settle in his stomach, “Richie stop”. He was off him in an instant leaving Eddie feeling empty, “What’s wrong sweetheart, did I hurt you?”, the concern shining through his voice.

Looking over his shoulder, “Want you inside please, wanna come with you inside, please Richie”

Richie whined, “Fuck Eds you beg so pretty”. 

He heard a crinkle followed by a cap opening, he’s not even sure when Richie had gotten supplies he was too lost in the feeling. The feeling of Richie’s fingers prodding against him again had his blood boiling, skin burning from the inside out, he was hot all over. It felt like a fever dream but a hundred times hotter and definitely not a dream. “Need you”, he blubbered amongst all the other nonsense spilling from his mouth. 

He just about came at the way Richie grabbed his hips and manhandled him onto his back, “Wanna watch you fall apart”, he breathed into Eddie’s neck. He guided his cock to Eddie’s hole, the tip just resting, applying the smallest of pressure. Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s almost completely black now, he nodded and Richie pushed inside.

It was everything. Too hot, too much, not enough. Then Richie pulled out and thrusted back in slow and deep and Eddie lost count of time, the day of the week, the year. 

Richie moved his hands from Eddie’s hips to roam across Eddie’s body. Eddie reached out rolling one of Richie’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb, his other hand tangling in Richie’s mess of curls. Richie’s movements stuttered, groan erupting from his throat. 

“God you’re perfect Chee”, he said practically whimpering. 

It encouraged Richie, setting a hard and fast pace, hitting Eddie’s prostate head on with every thrust. His throat hurt. Eddie couldn’t hear himself over the blood rushing in his ears. Richie somehow managed to express everything he was feeling though with love bites, and kisses, and hands, “Love watching you fall apart”.

“I’m c-close”, Eddie reached for himself but Richie slapped his hand away, “No Eds I want you to come from my cock and my cock alone”, Eddie whined, somehow managing to get even more turned on at Richie’s tone, controlling Eddie. He shook his head, panting he said, “I’ve never”, not quite being able to finish the statement but Richie understanding all the same. 

“Try for me baby”, he said, sounding just as wrecked or even more so than Eddie. Unrelenting thrusts consumed him, the tightness in his stomach teetering just on the verge of spilling.

“Let go for me”, he whispered into Eddie’s mouth halfway into a kiss. That was it. Richie’s words finally pushing him off the edge. He came hard, white streaks covering his stomach. Richie fucked him through it, at least until his own orgasm hit and he was pushing himself deep into Eddie, with a cry at his throat.

Distantly Eddie felt Richie pull out, get up, grab a towel, wipe them off, and then pull the sheets up around their waists. It wasn’t until Richie’s hands grabbed his own and he pressed a kiss against his knuckles that he floated down. 

“Richie”

“Yeah baby, I’m here”

“Fuckin’ amazing”, he said or atleast he hoped he did. He couldn’t really tell if he was making any sense or just babbling. 

Richie smiled against his cheek, pressing his lips to it, “Let’s go to sleep”.

…

They stop on their way back to New York at a roadside ice cream shop. The late afternoon sun setting over them as they sit on a bench right outside, melting their ice cream faster than they can lick it. Richie pulls Eddie under his arm and places a cold kiss against his jaw. Eddie kisses him, he tastes like strawberry.

At twenty-five years old Eddie has everything he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
